Hueco Mundo (Seireitou)
| form of government = | leader = | military = | tblColour = | textColour = #FFFFFF }} Hueco Mundo (虚圏 (ウェコムンド), Wekomundo; Spanish for "Hollow World", Japanese for "Hollow Sphere") is the dimension where reside. It is one of the three worlds created by the . Spatially, it exists between the and the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 9 while also covering up the pit of .Bleach light novel; CFYOW III Overview An unchanging night covers the sky, an endless white desert covers the ground. The tree-like objects are not plants, but rather quartz-like minerals.Bleach databook; MASKED, page 130 Hueco Mundo is a world of dense atmospheric , more so than that of or the .Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 16 While always in a state of night, the lunar phase of this world is noted as being the opposite of the Human World. According to the , all Hollows live in Hueco Mundo, regardless of their nature. As such, they instinctively know how to access Hueco Mundo once becoming Hollows. The climate of Hueco Mundo is typical of that which one would find in a desert within the Human World. However, while deserts are often noted as being considerably cold at night, the world of Hueco Mundo, which is constantly in a state of night, does not appear to have a significant drop in temperature. While the temperature does vary, it is often rather stable all year round. There are natural weather phenomena that occur from time to time, such as sandstorms and thunderstorms. While the skies of Hueco Mundo do possess clouds of some degree, there are no forms of precipitation. There are varying obscure regions where the climate differs from the general desert sands of Hueco Mundo. Accessing Hueco Mundo History Geography The realm of Hueco Mundo is exceedingly vast, rivaling that of the other worlds. It is primarily a desert of white sand and quartz-like trees that go on for miles without end. There are seemingly no bodies of water anywhere within the desert. It is also home to a variety of rock formations. Within Hueco Mundo, there exists a variety of different man-made structures, such as and the . Las Noches Originally, Las Noches (虚夜宮 (ラス・ノーチェス), Rasu Nōchesu; Spanish for "The Nights", Japanese for "Hollow Night Palace") was the name given to mean the entirety of Hueco Mundo that was underneath the eternal night sky. When was said to rule all of Hueco Mundo, his palace had no roof because the entire sky of Hueco Mundo was his ceiling. After usurped him, Las Noches had come to take the form of a massive castle and would serve as the capital of Hueco Mundo. Adjuchas Den Scattered throughout Hueco Mundo are cliff dwellings where the live and hide from the more powerful Hollows such as the . These dens lead into a multitude of tunnels resembling ant colonies, making it very easy for someone unfamiliar with the structure to lose their way. These dens are entrances to the Menos Forest.Bleach anime; Episode 149 Menos Forest Otherwise known as the Arbolada de al Menos (大虚の森 (アーボーラーダー・ディー・アル・メノス), Ābōdā dī aru Menosu; Spanish for "Great Minus Forest", Japanese for "Forest of the Great Hollows")Bleach manga; Volume 29, The Slashing Opera, the Menos Forest is a region underneath the sands of Hueco Mundo. It is a vast woodland-like area filled with silvery quartz trees that dot the ceiling. The tips of these same trees are found in the sands of Hueco Mundo. Cliffs and fissures litter the forest, suggesting that there are multiple layers to the Menos Forest.Bleach anime; Episode 147 Los Abismos The lowest region of Hueco Mundo is Los Abismos (黄泉平坂 (ロース・アビスモズ), Rōsu Abisumosu; Spanish for "The Abyss", Japanese for "Slope of the Underworld"). It is described as a pit where no light shines, comprised of dark sediments.Bleach databook; UNMASKED, "not he, but be" The region is a series of slopes that run up and down the length of Los Abismos. At the bottom of these slopes, are often born, such as . No Hollow dare willingly enter these lands, and for those who are born here, they desperately climb up the hills seeking the light. In truth, Los Abismos is the natural entrance to ; the only one of its kind that does not require a spiritual gate to enter. This is because when the worlds were split, one of the noble families sought a means of covering up the pit of Hell by creating a world that could serve as its lid.Bleach light novel; CFYOW III In the formation of the three worlds, the pit of Hell was covered up by Hueco Mundo. As such, the influence of Hell cannot reach the three worlds, except for Los Abismos. However, the residents of Hell are able to perceive what goes on in Hueco Mundo, such as being able to witness the battle between a hollowfied and Ulquiorra in the higher reaches of Hueco Mundo.Bleach film; Bleach: Hell Verse Government Military References Behind the Scenes The kanji used for Los Abismos is 黄泉平坂, referring to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the slope that leads to the underworld.